


Sometimes

by bbhoney



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Canon Compliant, Conjugal Visits, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Tang Yi is in jail, a lil angsy, and a splash or two of spicy, mentions of sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbhoney/pseuds/bbhoney
Summary: Tang Yi gets conjugal visits from Shao Fei, sometimes they...





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a part 2 to goodnight kisses but it can stand alone as well so I posted it separate

These visits had become a regular part of their monthly routine as Tang Yi, provided he remained on good behaviour, was allowed a private visit twice a month. 

Every other Thursday after his cuffs had been removed, Tang Yi would walk through that same grey door to find Shao Fei already waiting for him in the same small, simple room. 

They would always greet each other with a warm smile, a warm embrace, and a warm loving kiss. 

Sometimes they would take their time, chatting and laughing before undressing and falling onto the bed. 

Sometimes if the need was greater, they would get to undressing a bit quicker. 

The first time, however, had been a totally different story.

\---

After months of not being able to touch each other, kiss each other, feel each other... Tang Yi had walked through that door and seen Shao Fei standing in the middle of the room, his eyes wide as he looked up at the sound of the door opening. Their eyes met and Tang Yi felt like everything he’d been holding in for the past few months had pushed up into his chest at once, it overwhelmed him and he froze on the spot, doorknob still in hand. 

Shao Fei, still standing in the middle of the room, face beaming, breathed out a simple, “Tang Yi” and that was all it took. 

Hearing Shao Fei saying his name in  _ that _ voice was like setting a spark to a fuse. Never taking his eyes from his lovers face, he slammed the door shut so hard the whole wall shook. In a few short powerful strides, he was across the room and standing in front of Shao Fei. Shao Fei’s eyes were wide, sparkling with a mix of desire and excitement as Tang Yi's strong hands felt their way up his slender neck before clutching at his jaw pulling their mouths together. Fingers winding into his hair, their lips met hard in a teeth knocking, hungry, needy kiss. 

Shao Fei eyes slammed shut, his breath caught in his throat and came out as a weak moan as he met Tang Yi’s powerful urgency with his own unrestrained desire. His desperate fingers gripped at the front of Tang Yi’s shirt and it was quickly apparent to both of them that there was much too much clothing between them. Tang Yi was all but growling as Shao Fei grabbed the hem of his shirt and began to pull it up, running his hands along his stomach as he went. 

Frenzied hands made short work of the rest, and soon discarded clothing littered the dim room, left in a crumpled heap wherever it happened to land in a trail towards the bed.

That day had been needy hands and heavy breaths, love bites and bruised hips. It was sloppy and rushed, loud and explosive, it was charged and uncontrolled. 

It had been everything they both needed it to be. 

-

But it was these moments, the moments after, laying atop the white scratchy stiffly bleached sheets with his arms circled around Shao Fei. 

These moments.

Sometimes still sweaty and sticky, the smell of sex clinging to their skin. 

Sometimes clean and soft from the shower, the smell of soap and shampoo drifting from their still-damp hair.

Sometimes they talked. Sometimes they were silent; fingers lightly tracing outlines of muscles or connecting freckles and moles on each other’s skin. 

Sometimes they laughed, teasing each other playfully.

Sometimes they did nothing all, simply looking into each other's eyes. 

Sometimes they couldn’t stop themselves, too overwhelmed, and went for a second round.

And sometimes, if Shao Fei felt especially worn out, he’d doze off, his head resting on Tang Yi’s warm chest. With fingers lightly curled in his hair, Tang Yi would watch the slow rise and fall of Shao Feis head in time with his breathing. 

It was these moments that made their hearts feel fullest. 

Warm bodies pressed against each other, the sound of the clock ticking down their too few hours together. 

It was these moments. 

The moments after; that made the time, the distance and the waiting.

That made everything, a little more bearable.

But everytime, everytime, they waited until the last possible moment to get dressed and say goodbye. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Taiwan organizes their prisoners into different offense level, which affects your privileges. Although I don’t know the exact nature of Tang Yi’s charges he isn’t a serial murderer/rapist so I put him somewhere in the middle meaning he gets more privileges/visit times. I couldn’t find any info about conjugal visits in Taiwan specifically so I picked the lower-average visit allowance from the information I could get from Wikipedia.


End file.
